God of Insanity
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: Dionysus has had enough of bratty children he is forced to watch disrespecting him. He is a powerful god. The god of wine. The god of revelry. The god of Insanity.


**Hello readers, this is Reaper of Heroes. I know that there are probably few people reading this as it is not only marked as an M rated fic, but also as horror. But for the few who are reading this, I thank you. This is a one shot I wrote at midnight because I couldn't sleep and felt like killing someone, so writing gore is the next best thing. Hope you all enjoy. … Means line break.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters created by Rick Riordan. **

When Dionysus was angry he made sure all the campers knew, and this time was no exception. He sat in his rocking chair on the front porch of the big house, glowering at an empty can of diet coke on the table as campers shrieked off in the distance. He glanced up to see savage grape vines wrapping around the ankles of campers, trying to constrict them to death. Some of them had climbed into the safety of the trees, while others hacked and slashed at the ground with various weapons. Sighing he supposed he should stop the vines as one camper looked like a molding mummy from the waist down. He snapped his fingers, and almost instantaneously the vines began to recede back into the ground.

"Bad meeting on Olympus," Chiron asked, unfazed by the actions of the chubby god.

"Far beyond bad, Chiron," Mr. D grumbled, refilling his soda before taking a long drink. "Zeus has increased the length of my punishment by fifty years. Something about not treating the campers with the respect they deserve."

"So letting crazed grape vines attack them helps your case," Chiron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Zeus will give me a little leniency." There was a rumble of thunder from off in the distance. "Oh fine, I'll apologize," the wine god shouted at the sky, finishing off his drink before walking back inside the house.

**… **

Dinner that night was uneventful for Camp Half-Blood. Most people were still nursing wounds from today's earlier events, and no one had the energy to pull a prank; not even the Stoll brothers. Dionysus was sitting in his chair, lazily picking at a piece of meat sitting on his plate.

"Mr. D," Chiron said, interrupting the wine god's thoughts. "Isn't there something you need to do?"

"Oh I suppose I should do that," he sighed before standing up. This in itself was enough to quiet the minimal conversation happening amongst the campers. Normally it was Chiron who made the announcements.

"I would like to apologize to you all for today's events," Mr. D drawled on, not really meaning what he was saying. "But as you know, a god is not always in control of his powers, and seeing as I was seething with anger earlier today I'm not surprised that something happened. Again I'm sorry,"

"Bullshit," a voice range out from amongst the campers, cutting off Dionysus.

"Who was that," the now angry god asked, a purple flame coming to life in his eyes.

"Me," Nico said, stepping out from the shadows. He was staring back at Dionysus, as if to challenge him.

"Listen here you little brat," the wine god said through gritted teeth. "I have just been informer that my sentence at this camp has been extended for fifty more years. I am only an inch from snapping your sanity with a single thought, so I suggest you leave for a while."

"Your sentence has been extended," Percy chimed in, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "So we have to put up with you for another fifty years?" This elicited a grumble of resentment through the crowd of demigods sitting in front of Dionysus.

"You are all disrespectful urchins," Dionysus bellowed, no longer controlling his rage. Green tendril began erupting from beneath the stone floor of the dinning pavilion, cracking the stone like someone had just chucked a stone through a window. "You all degrade me, doubt my powers, and just plain annoy me to no end, all because I live here and not on Olympus. You all think I'm weak because I'm the god of partying and wine. Well now you'll all learn what I can really do!" At this point the campers were no longer listening to the enraged gods rant, but rather fighting for their lives against Dionysus's evil grape vines. They fought them off with steak knives, swords, dinner tray, and anything else that could be used as a weapon; but the vines kept attacking, and soon they had hold of a few campers.

"Dionysus, stop this madness," Chiron begged, knowing fully well of what the god was capable of.

"This is not madness Chiron," the god said, giving Chiron a crazed look, the purple fire burning out of control. "This is madness." Dionysus snapped his fingers, and the attitude of the vines changed. The three campers that were trapped by the vines from the waist down let out cries of pain as more vines wrapped their way around the rest of their body slowly, with muffled snaps and cracks coming from beneath the vines. Within minutes the three bodies were completely mummified within the vines, trickles of blood oozing between the vines. The sight of this sent the rest of the campers into a frenzy; forgetting the fight part of their instincts as they all ran from the horde of crazed vines. Cackling with insane glee Dionysus disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving a horrified Chiron standing in the dinning area.

**… **

Dionysus reappeared over by the cabins with his rage induced craze still in full swing. He pointed to the Poseidon cabin, and immediately it was crushed into rubble by powerful vines. As the dust settled around the cabin Dionysus noticed two figures trapped under the rubble. Grinning like the maniac he was the wine god approached the two demigods.

"So," he began, staring down at the two boys who had dared insult him. "You two think it's funny to be mean to the camp director," he asked with a cruelness in his voice that Percy had never heard.

"N-no sir," Nico stammered, trying to free himself from the wreckage.

"Well your actions speak otherwise," Dionysus spat. "And it's your fault some of your friends have died."

"It's not our fault you're fucking nuts," Percy shouted at the wine god, freeing himself from underneath his now demolished cabin. His sword was out, ready to fight the god.

"I figured you'd have learned to hold your tongue," Dionysus said with venom strong enough to kill Kronos himself. "But apparently you're not the brightest bulb in the box. And as for calling me nuts, you're right. I am the god of insanity, and you will learn that lesson the hard way."

**…**

Percy felt his mind snap, break, and get torn to rags. He was angry, but not sure why. The only two things he was conscious of were that he had a sword in his hands, and that he wanted to use it. He slowly turned to the helpless young boy lying underneath the stones and boards of his old cabin.

"Percy," Nico said helplessly, his eyes pleading for mercy. But Percy didn't have an understanding of what hat meant, just that this boy needed to die. With a vicious stab he plunged his sword into the olive skinned neck of Nico di Angelo. He let out one final, faint scream before his head collapsed against the cold stone floor. Blood flowed out of the wound and pooled around him, staining Percy's shoes. The sight brought a smile to his face, he had done that. He had taken this kids life, and he was proud of it! But he needed more, more of a challenge. Killing a helpless kid was nothing, no, he needed a real fight. And he knew exactly who it was going to be.

Percy stalked across the camp, searching for his victim, and slaughtering anyone he saw in his path. He left Michael Yew attached to a tree, pinned there by his own arrows. Percy had been laughing like a maniac as he plunged an arrow into one of Michael's eyes, enjoying his screams of agony.

"I bet archery is a lot harder if you can't see," he had said before plunging another arrow into his one good eye. He had then left him there to die, his screams still echoing somewhere behind him.

As Percy entered the arena he found his target, Clarisse, among a group of her siblings as they attempted to free someone from their vine prison. The vines had stopped attacking, but not before they had strangles or crushed a few kids to death. Percy had passed Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers, hanging from one. His head had been partially severed from his neck, leaving dark red blood gushing like a fountain from his neck mangled neck. The sight had brought Percy to a fit of crazed laughter, he enjoyed the sight and reminded himself to praise the person who had done that.

"Clarisse," he called, standing in the middle of the arena.

"What do you want Prissy," she called over, already very pissed because of the attack by Mr. D. "If you can't tell we're trying to help someone."

"Then help me by giving me a challenge in a fight," he called back, approaching them slowly. The moonlight that now illuminated the arena glinted off his exposed sword, revealing the innocent blood that splattered it.

"What the hell Percy," Clarisse shouted; her eyes wide as she noticed the blood.

"That's where they are," Percy cackled, thinking about how the souls had been so unprepared for death. "And you'll join them soon." He kept his slow approach towards the brown haired girl, his sword at the ready.

"Why," Clarisse asked, picking up her spear from the ground. She held it shakily in front of her, knowing fully well she would die if Percy got anywhere close to her.

"I can answer that," drawled a voice from the bleachers behind them. Clarisse turned to find Mr. D sitting there, sipping a diet coke.

"What did you do to him," she demanded, anger now filling her voice.

"I simply showed him what god of insanity means, and now he's fucking nuts," the god smirked.

"You're a monster, a fucking monster," Clarisse screamed at him.

"Most gods aren't much better than monsters, and it's about time you demigods figured that out," Dionysus retorted, knocking his coke over in the process. "Oh yes we care about our kids, not out of love, but because they can serve us well. We are the important ones, and you are worthless maggots whose only purpose is to serve us! Now I suggest you turn around a fight before Mr. Jackson there runs his sword through your back." Clarisse turned swiftly around to find Percy charging her, his sword at the same level as her throat. She barely had time to raise her spear to block his attack, but was able to deflect is sword away from her body. She then began driving him back, stabbing and slashing with her spear tip, preventing him from launching any attacks of his own. The advantage of a spear was its reach, but it lacked the power of a sword. If only she had a shield right now, then she could really lay waist to the now derange Percy.

"You know," Dionysus called out to them, "I've missed gladiator fights from my Roman days; they were quite enjoyable."

"Shut it you old drunk," Clarisse shouted at him, distracting herself for one second; and giving Percy the perfect opportunity to strike. He slashed through her spear shaft, breaking it in half. He then began to push on his assault, slashing at Clarisse, leaving little cuts all over her arms and face, blood seeping from her wounds.

"Clarisse," one of her siblings shouted, charging towards the two. He took a wild slash at Percy with his sword. Percy side stepped it easily before plunging his sword deep into the rib cage of the Ares boy. The boy collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood as he held the wound in his side. He had a look of terror on his face, and Clarisse knew he was going to die.

"Now," Percy said, looking at Clarisse with an evil grin. "It's your turn." Clarisse didn't know what to do. She was weak, bleeding, and defenseless. She had only one option.

"Please don't," she begged, looking into Percy's sea green eyes, trying to find any trace of the boy that had once lived behind them; but what she found could only be compared to looking into the depths of Tartarus.

"Mercy is for the weak Clarisse," he chided before stabbing her in the gut with his sword. She gasped in pain, feeling the cold celestial bronze scrape against her ribs. Bile quickly rose up her throat as Percy removed his sword, and she vomited a mixture of dinner and blood, clutching the stab wound with both hands. She could feel the warmth of her own blood gushing like a geyser from her stomach; with the only barrier between it and the air around her was her now blood soaked hands.

"And I thought children of Ares were supposed to be good fighter," Percy mocked, picking up the broken tip of Clarisse's electric spear. She could hear it crackling, and was terrified at what Percy would do with it. "Oh well, hope the underworlds nice to you," said, before plunging the spear head into her skull. She felt it crack and shatter before darkness overcame her.

…

"Oh gods," Annabeth whispered when one of the Ares campers told her what Percy had done to Clarisse. She had discovered Michael's body earlier, but had no idea what had happened to him.

"Annabeth," Jake Mason said, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. "You know what must be done." Annabeth nodded, tears coming to her eyes, they had to kill her boyfriend. They had to kill Percy.

**…**

Percy watched as a single figure approached him, their hair swaying back and forth in the gentle night breeze. He then noticed the dagger glinting at their side.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, something tugging at the back of his mind. He couldn't kill this girl, but he wanted to. But he shouldn't, but he wanted to!

"Percy," she whispered back. She knew that she had to be the one to kill him, because she would never forgive another person for doing it. She wasn't sure she'd be able to forgive herself.

"Have you come to die," he asked her, showing her the blood that stained his sword. It brought tears to her eyes; that he had killed so many of her camp mates and friends; but they had also been his. She also knew that it wasn't him behind those beautiful sea green eyes anymore, but rather a monster created by an angry god.

"I've come to save you Seaweed Brain, at any cost," she mumbled, s knot forming in her throat.

"Save me," Percy asked, confused. "From what? You're the one who needs saving from me. What could you possibly save me from?"

"Yourself," Annabeth whispered with a single tear forming in her eye before moving like a lightning bolt. The blade of her knife found itself buried in Percy's heart, earning a shocked

"Oh," to escape his lips before he slumped to the ground, the once friendly light in his eyes now gone forever. Annabeth fell to the ground, the tears breaking through the dam and flowing down her face. She watched as blood spurted and flowed from beneath the hilt of her knife, but she no longer wanted it. She wanted nothing to do with that cursed blade now, and she knew she would never want it back.

**…**

Dionysus sat on his throne on Olympus. He had been bombarded with insults, threats, and death glares from the other gods for hours. They wanted him to denounce his godship, to die and go to Hades. Hades swore that he would cast his soul into Tartarus for the death of his son. Poseidon was in agreement with this as he had forced his son kill many of his friends. Zeus had finally quieted the gods down before turning to face the unfazed wine god.

"What do you have to say about your actions," he growled. His voice was like a violent thunderstorm.

"Oh you mean the killing of those bratty, no good demigods," Dionysus asked in mockery. "Yes I did it, I drove the Jackson kid to insanity, and I have no regrets. You've all lashed out in anger before, and you can't deny it." All the gods in the room looked at their feet, knowing what Dionysus had said was true. They had all struck down people throughout history.

"The only difference her is that these were your children, and not someone mocking a god. Oh wait," Dionysus said sarcastically, "They were insulting a god, me. I may be the god of wine and revelry, and I may have to watch over the camp, but I am still a god. I deserve to be respected. But those no good kids treat me like I'm nothing, so I lashed out. And I guess you all might have forgotten this, but I'm also the god of insanity too." With this Dionysus flashed out of the throne room, leaving the other Olympians to their thoughts.

**…**

"Annabeth," Chiron said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't left her cabin in a week since the death of Percy. Nor had Dionysus returned since then.

_"__Good,"_ thought Annabeth, _"I don't want to see him ever again."_

"Annabeth, we're burning the shrouds tonight, including one for Percy." This caught Annabeth's attention. She looked at Chiron with her bloodshot eyes.

"Percy gets one," she asked, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"We had a vote, the rest of the councilors, and came to a unanimous conclusion that he should not be held accountable for his actions. They were induced by Mr. D, whom has been relieved of his duties here at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron gave her a sympathetic smile before trotting out of the Athenian cabin.

_"__He's never coming back," _Annabeth thought, _"Either of them. I will miss Percy, but not Dionysus. He can rot in Tartarus for all I care." _Annabeth stood up and left the Athena cabin, a sense of closure about her. She knew that Percy was dead, but she also knew he would reach Elysium. She gave a small smile, happy at the thought.

**…**

Dionysus was now reconsidering his outburst. His new punishment, which was to last three hundred years, was to be an official Johnson and Johnson rectal thermometer tester.

"Maybe those kids weren't so bad," he grumbled, wincing as another thermometer was inserted into his rectum.

**And that's all folks. Hope you all enjoyed it, because I had a blast writing it. I guess it started out gory, but turned into something else towards the end. Also, incase you find the new punishment for Dionysus to be weird, it is an actual job. If you read the package of the J&J rectal thermometers, it will say that this product has been tested and sterilized. I just decided to add a bit of humor to the story. Please review, I would appreciate it. Whether it's adoring praise or a flame from Hades, I don't care. It all helps with my writing. **

**Reaper of Heroes out. **


End file.
